Why NSY Will Never Make Assumptions Again
by Aislinn Riddle
Summary: Lestrade decides to do a drug's bust at 221B after Sherlock has been caught smiling for days straight for no apparent reason. But he never expected to find this…..


**Why NSY Will Never Make Assumptions Again**

Author: Shay Riddle xxx PM

Lestrade decides to do a drug's bust at 221B after Sherlock has been caught smiling for days straight for no apparent reason. But he never expected to find this….. AU, SLASH, OOC,SMALL ANGST, FLUFFY, SMALL SWEARING. this is set before A Study In Pink

Rated: Fiction T - English - Mystery/Humor - John W. & Sherlock H. - Reviews: 16 - Words: 2,268 - Published: 06-26-12 - Status: Complete - id: 8257257

**Title:** Why NSY Will Never Make Assumptions Again.

**Author:** Shay Riddle xxx

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Lestrade decides to do a drug's bust at 221B after Sherlock has been caught smiling for days straight for no apparent reason. But he never expected to find this…..

**Pairing: **John/Sherlock

**Disclaimer:**Obviously I am neither the BBC nor the God that is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle so sadly I do not won the characters only the situations I put them in. One way you can tell I do not own them is because if I did then the sexual tension between John and Sherlock would have been relieved from the first episode and the bromance would be a plain old romance. I get that this is a cliché but I am currently trying to write as many cliché stories as possible and if you go on my profile you will see a full list of the possible pairings and fandoms. So far I have already wrote two Drarry clichés and several Skulduggery Pleasant clichés.

**Warnings! **Slash, AU, OOC and a tiny bit of angst.

**AN: **Please R and R but know that Flames will be used to fuel hot smex John and Sherlock so don't bother but constructive critism is more than welcome XD. This is set before A Study In Pink. One or two swear words but nothing major. This is obviously **slash **so if you don't like it **turn back now**!

Enjoy!

Greg Lestrade was worried. Now as Detective Inspector of New Scotland Yard not a lot worried him but what he had just witnessed was one of the few things that could send shivers down his spine. Sherlock Holmes, self-proclaimed sociopath and the man who had declared all emotions as 'dull', had just walked past with a shit-eating grin on his face with no new cases or dead bodies in sight. He hadn't even insulted Donovan and Anderson. Now perhaps if Greg hadn't known Sherlock during his drug using period he would have thought ' Hey, no worries, he is probably just having a good day' but he _had _known Sherlock during his cocaine period and really the only time he had ever seen Sherlock this happy for no apparent reason was when he was high as a kite. So naturally he was worried but he thought 'Perhaps he _is _just having a good day. I won't ruin that by questioning him but if he is still like this in three days I will arrange a drugs bust.' And with that he nodded to himself and sat down to work on his paperwork.

However four days later Sherlock was still grinning like the cat that got the canary, cream and was praised for it and it was with a heavy heart Lestrade asked if there were any volunteers for a raid at 221B, of course Donovan and Anderson were the first to sign up and a number of people Sherlock had wronged were next in line to raid his apartment. When they got there Sherlock answered the door and groaned but let them in with a wave of his hand whilst shaking his head, the sort of gesture parents fondly give young children who do something wrong and naively don't realise it. The bit that scared the Yarders was the fact Sherlock was still smiling softly despite the fact they were invading his privacy and with that in mind the raid commenced. Although they found a few questionable items *_cough eyeballs in the microwave_ _cough* _it wasn't until they heard Sally give a gasp from her place alone in Sherlock's bedroom did they find something they didn't expect.

"Sherlock what is this?" The hard spoken woman asked surprisingly softly. The man in question paled and ran into his room as did the other officers in his living room. What they saw when they got there was not what they expected. It wasn't Sherlock stricken from the discovery of his drug stash but the notoriously proud Holmes brother on his knees pleading for Sally not to tell or show anyone the contents of the decorative wooden box in her hand. He was also begging for her to give it back.

"What do you have there Sally? Is it the Freak's stash of dead body porn and drugs? Come on Sally show us." Anderson enthused and Sally bit her lip looking between an eager Anderson and a pleading Sherlock. She bent over and spoke softly into Sherlock's ear too low for the others to hear. After a few minutes Sherlock closed his eyes and nodded faintly. When he opened them Sally handed him the box and glared at those who dared to make a noise of disappointment. Sherlock shifted through the contents of the box and lifted a few pieces of paper and an army beret which they recognised as one of the RAMC. Just as they were going to ask him about it he handed them the papers and placed the beret in his lap smoothing out the few crinkles gently with a reverence they had never seen him possess and a tender expression on his face. The men gave him one last curious look before looking down at the photos. The first one featured what was obviously a younger Sherlock, maybe five or six, and he was being hugged by another boy who seemed older but was slightly shorter. The mystery boy was wearing a sweater and had a mess of blond hair but the most attention grabbing thing was the fact that Sherlock was not squirming away but hugging the boy back and they both had blinding smiles on their faces. Anderson flipped the photo over and it read _'Sherlock and John, ages 5 and 7 at Holmes Manor'_. The man handed the photo over to Sherlock who smiled and handed it to Sally who cooed which caused Sherlock to blush.

The men withheld a chuckle at the sight and looked at the next picture. This time there was another man in the picture who looked about twenty while the two friends were fourteen/fifteen. They were fake sobbing into handkerchiefs as Sherlock hung off the twenty year olds arm and John pretended to faint in despair. The boy in the centre of this madness looked mortified and was cringing while looking longingly at a large ornamental door were boxes and suitcases were stacked. On the back of the photo it read _'Sherlock and John, fourteen and fifteen, with Sherlock's older brother Mycroft, twenty, as he prepares to leave for University. Sherlock and John are melodramatic idiots apparently' _The men couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, they couldn't believe the man they had put up with for seven years actually had a best friend and a sense of humour. They passed the photo straight to Sally who near pissed herself laughing before passing it to Sherlock who turned an even darker shade of red before placing it beside him and muttering what sounded like '_Why oh why that photo?_' But the men were already looking at the last photo which was obviously the most recent. It showed them a Sherlock only around two or three years younger, crying gently as he hung to a John who was dressed in camouflage with the beret which was currently in Sherlock's hands. Sherlock seemed so young and vulnerable it made everyone it made everyone in the room feel horrible for the way they had treated him and Sally was crying gently before she flung herself at Sherlock whispering '_Sorry_' over and over again as Sherlock awkwardly soothed her. Anderson showed him the blank back.

"That photo was taken two years ago on the day that John was deployed to Afghanistan. He is a Captain, the leading surgeon for the front line and he spends his days being shot at. I have spent the last two years terrified that I would get a letter or a phone call informing me that my Best Friend was dead or mortally wounded. All that time I had to put up with you lot calling me a freak or saying that I had no feelings or emotions. Today is a prime example of that, you broke into my home because you didn't think I could be happy without drugs. I am happy because I just received word that John will be home tomorrow and now when he comes home instead of this place being tidy and us being able to enjoy seeing each other for the first time in two years I will have to explain that the reason the flat is a mess is because NSY's finest believed I need drugs to be happy." They were all sitting there in silence, ashamed of themselves, when Lestrade's phone went and when he checked it he cursed harshly.

"Sherlock I am so sorry but I need you to come with us to a new crime scene, there has been an identical third suicide." Sherlock nodded and after helping Sally up he started to put the photos and items away before placing the box under his bed. They then headed out with the five other police officers heading back to the Yard while Anderson, Sally and Greg went with Sherlock to the new scene. They had been there for maybe ten minutes and were standing outside when a black car pulled up. Lestrade looked wary of the car that had kidnapped him a fair few times and Sherlock looked annoyed but that look changed when instead of a leg in a tailored suit got out but a leg encased in Army Khaki got out followed by the rest of the body which the Yarders had only seen in photos. The only difference was the man in front of them was tanner, much more toned and carried the air of a man who had killed before and would have no issues with doing it again if need be.

Anderson heard a voice whisper "_John _" and as the car drove off Sherlock shot forward as if on jets and was wrapped around the man before you could blink. He looked away still feeling guilty but snapped his head back when he heard Sally rasp "_Fuck me._" What he saw nearly made him choke on his own tongue. Sherlock was wrapped around the man with John holding his legs around his waist and the two were snogging like there was no tomorrow. He heard one of the newbies faint and the loud bang was enough to separate the couple and even then John did not put the Detective down, just carried him over to them and stuck out his hand for them to shake. When he spoke his voice was calm and even but it still had a tone which demanded obedience and respect.

"I'm Captain John Holmes nee Watson, MD, VC. Who are you all?" They all introduced themselves still in shock which John noticed. He looked at Sherlock in concern but Sherlock merely rolled his eyes and put on a look of fake innocence.

"Sorry guys did I forget to mention the part were John and I are married?" John suddenly understood and shook his head with fond exasperation before placing a kiss on Sherlock's head and putting him down. John sighed and turned to face the Detectives.

" Detectives fall in!" He commanded in his best Drill Sergeant voice and immediately the Detectives woke up from their daze. Sherlock gave them an amused glance before grabbing John's hand and dragging him towards the front of the house.

"Wait can your man do the weird deductions thing?" A tech called out to them and the couple turned to him.

" If you mean can I tell just by looking at you that although you are married to a woman with three kids you are having an affair with a man and you just came here from his place were you indulged in your fantasies by dressing as a woman. If so then yes I can do the weird deductions thing. I grew up with and married a Holmes you idiot of course I can." John told the startled and embarrassed man with an incredulous look which matched his husband and with that they headed inside, already discussing theories. Greg shook his head.

"This is going to be fun, I just know it." He said dejected and headed inside with Anderson trailing behind while Sally stayed to watch the perimeter, looking glad she didn't have to join them.

The End

**AN! **Okay so what did you think? Also if anyone requests me to or thinks I should I was thinking of doing separate one shots based on the memory box including meeting as children, Mycroft leaving for University. First kiss. Proposal and Wedding as well as any prompts or requests but I need to know if you think I should, so thoughts? Thank you so much for reading!

Love,

Shay Riddle xxx


End file.
